Two Worlds, One Universe
by Rachel Evans
Summary: Six year old Hotaru must protect her four mont hold princess from an attack on the castle.  Pluto sends her to the LOTR universe to find her cousin who will provide protection for the two children.
1. Prologue

Notes: The Sailor Moon aspect of this story is a little AU, but other than that, things are pretty much the same.

This is supposed to take place shortly after Chibi-Usa is born and not long after things begin to normalize in the Shire after the war (but before Frodo goes to Valinor).

_**This story is **__**not**__** a romance, **_so if that's what' you're looking for I suggest you look elsewhere. This is Hotaru-centered and she is only supposed to be about six years old. Please don't make suggestions of pairings because it will only be a waste of your time.

If you're unhappy with something, let me know. It doesn't necessarily mean I'll change it, but I appreciate any feedback.

I think that's about it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

* * *

Prologue

Hotaru woke up with a start as she heard a commotion outside of her bedroom. She looked at her clock, but it didn't seem to be working, which only made her more anxious. She attempted to turn on the lamp next to her bed, but it also failed to serve its purpose. Tears welled up in the small child's eyes and she wondered if she should get up and look for Setsuna, her adoptive mother, or to wait.

Explosions could be heard in all directions and Hotaru's thoughts turned to the new member of the Royal Family, Chibi-Usa. When the baby was born Hotaru was ecstatic as she was no longer the only child living in the castle. Now, only four months after that momentous day, Hotaru felt concerned. She knew that the Sailor Senshi would do their best to protect their princess, but deep down she also knew that something was wrong.

Within moments, her concern was confirmed as Sailor Pluto came running into her room, carrying Chibi-Usa in her arms. Screaming could be heard in the hallway and Sailor Mars ran in as well, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you sure she can handle this?" Mars asked Pluto.

Pluto gave the Inner Senshi a look of sadness. "I hope so," she whispered, then turned to Hotaru who looked confused. She wondered what they would expect her to handle.

"Hotaru, Honey." Pluto said, kneeling down beside the child's bed and ignoring the sounds of fighting outside the door, "The Queen needs our help and we need somebody to take care of Chibi-Usa for us."

Hotaru was shocked. She was only six years old and they were asking her to baby-sit! She looked at Mars whose eyes were set on the door as if she were ready for someone to come charging in.

"What if someone comes in?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, Hotaru, you won't be here." Pluto said. "I am going to send you to a place where these Youma should not be able to find you two, and when it's safe I'll come and get you, okay?"

"But who's going to come with me?" Hotaru wondered, knowing full well that she was too young to be on her own.

"You are a big girl, Hotaru, and I believe that you can handle this." Pluto reassured, but the child didn't look comforted. Pluto handed her a piece of paper.

"This paper has everything you need to know. It holds instructions for where you must go and who you must seek. This person is my cousin and will give you the protection you need. Also," Pluto said, handing Hotaru a small stick-like object, "this will help you if you need it. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

Tears filled the child's eyes as she took the baby into her arms. She was scared and was not nearly as confident in herself as Pluto seemed to be. How could she take care of a four-month-old baby? Nevertheless, this was a task that Pluto was giving her and she couldn't refuse. The Queen was counting on her and Hotaru didn't want to let her down.

Just as Pluto raised her staff into the air, the door to the room shattered, spewing chips of wood throughout the room and embedding themselves into the skin of all those present. Mars began to fight the Youma who were pouring in and Pluto quickly opened a time portal. Hotaru,with Chibi-Usa held tightly in her arms, began to float up into the small cloud that had formed overhead. Tears streamed from her eyes. Blasts of energy were flying throughout the room and one managed to collide with the older child's head, carrying her into unconsciousness. As the bodies of the two children fully entered the portal, Pluto became distracted by a Youma tackling her. Before she could close the portal two Youma jumped in after the princess and her caretaker. Pluto had no idea and caused the cloud to disappear.

* * *

Notes: So, what did you think? Let me know if you'd like to read more – I'd be happy to accommodate. If you noticed any typos or spelling mistakes, let me know because I want to fix them. I've edited this as best I can, but I'm sure there are a few that have escaped my eye. 

Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter One

Notes: I completely forgot that I posted the prologue. Sorry about that guys! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin sat around their usual table at the Hobbiton tavern, drinking ale. They were reminiscing about Bilbo's 111th birthday party, telling entertaining tales from their own experiences as well as retelling the many stories that Bilbo told many times.

Rosie Gamgee stood behind the bar, filling mugs and cleaning dirty dishes.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light outside and a loud crash. All the noise of the tavern stopped and a terrified hobbit ran in.

"There are two orcs outside! Orcs outside! They're chasing after someone!" he screamed.

Sam immediately jumped up, followed by Frodo, Merry, and Pippin.

Rosie handed Sam his sword from behind the bar, knowing what he planned on doing.

"I'll hold them off while you get your swords." Sam said courageously to the others.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin nodded and ran out the back door. Sam kissed Rosie on the cheek and stepped out the front door.

Sam looked around, but didn't see any sign of orcs. He began to doubt that there were any at all, but then heard a sharp scream. He ran in the direction of the scream and found two tall, ugly-looking creatures grabbing at a female hobbit, holding a bundle in her arms.

"Leave her alone, you maggots!" he shouted.

The two turned around and Sam knew immediately that they were not orcs. They hissed in laughter and one charged at Sam.

Sam held his sword in front of himself, ready to stab the creature through the belly. It had no weapon, which relieved Sam. All of a sudden, though, the fingers of the creature grew and became sharp.

When the creature got close enough, it swiped its fingers at Sam, but they were met with the blade of his sword. Sam continued to fight with the creature, but was concerned about the poor hobbit trying to defend herself from the other creature. He could hear her screaming and crying for help, and hoped that the others would get there soon.

After what seemed like an hour, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin arrived, swords in hand.

"Those aren't orcs!" Pippin exclaimed.

"We have to stop them!" Frodo said, and lunged at the one fighting Sam. Merry and Pippin went after the other one.

Frodo managed to stab the creature in the back, but the thing whipped around and threw a ball of light into his abdomen, throwing him ten yards from the battle. Sam then stabbed the monster right through the chest and it screamed, as it shriveled into dust.

Merry and Pippin were able to get several slices on the creature that they were fighting, but they were no match for it. It soon threw them in opposite directions, and then turned to disable Sam.

Just as it was about to throw and energy ball at Sam, a cry came from the other hobbit.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Both Sam and the creature froze as a bright light engulfed the hobbit. When the light dissipated, she stood wearing peculiar-looking clothes, holding a long staff with a blade on the end in her hand.

"A senshi?!?!" the creature screamed, and suddenly disappeared.

Sam stood in awe at the sight before him.

"Why, you're not a hobbit at all, are you?" he asked, completely forgetting about his friends.

The girl meekly shook her head no, and then she suddenly dropped her staff. Her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Her clothes flashed and reappeared as a nightgown.

Sam ran to her side and saw that she was hurt, with pieces of wood stuck in her skin, and a bit of blood in her hair. Merry and Pippin came over.

"Is she okay?" Pippin asked.

"I think so." Sam said.

"What happened?" Merry asked. "I saw a bright light and then the thing disappeared."

"I don't know." Sam said. "But we need to get her to a healer."

Sam moved to lift the girl up, and then heard a faint whimper come from behind her. He looked and noticed the bundle that she had been holding earlier.

"Merry, what is that?" Sam asked.

Merry walked over to the bundle and pulled away the blanket. He gasped in surprise.

"It's a baby!" Merry exclaimed.

"But not a hobbit baby," Pippin said after coming over to see.

Frodo held his stomach as he hobbled towards his friends.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

"Oh, Mister Frodo. I'm sorry, I forgot about you. Are you okay?" Sam said. Merry went to Frodo's side.

"I'm okay. Where did the creatures go?"

"One of 'em's dead," Sam said, motioning to the pile of dust, "and the other disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Frodo asked, thinking of the many times he had been able to disappear.

"Don't worry, Mister Frodo, I don't think he's around any more." Sam assured.

"How do you know?" Pippin asked, picking up the baby.

"Well, he seemed pretty terrified if this girl, here." Sam explained.

Frodo stepped closer and looked at the girl's face. "She looks like someone from the east," he stated.

"She did some miraculous trick and scared away the monster." Sam told him.

"Let's bring her to Bag End." Frodo said. He turned to Merry, "Go get Podo Loamsdown to meet us there. He should take a look at her."

All the hobbits nodded and Merry ran off to get the healer. Sam gently picked up the girl and followed Frodo and Pippin to Bag End.

* * *

Notes: Please review! 


End file.
